


Whistles In The Wind

by redfiona



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She starts to hear it in the winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistles In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler up to the end of season 4.

It was nearly Christmas again when it started, a sort of ringing in her ears. She'd think it was tinnitus, except she'd not been out clubbing in ages, not since Aisha's birthday and that had been in June. Well she thought it had been June, but her memory got a bit foggy about the last year. The GP had assured her that there was nothing wrong, and she could remember everything else fine.

Still, she'd gone back for a check-up just in case. She'd no idea what kind of thing could cause memory loss and ringing ears but it couldn't have been anything good.

The doctor gave her the all clear again, and so had the hearing test at Boots when she'd gone there for a second opinion.

The ringing only got worse the colder and windier it got, and what with the storms hitting Britain at the minute, that meant it was pretty bad.

Or constant rather because, once you got used to it being there, it was quite a pleasant sound, a ringing tune almost, better than the rubbish in the charts anyway. There was something comforting to it, like it was trying to make up for something that Donna didn't even know she missed.

She was just going to have to get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was - Doctor Who, Donna Noble, "Our children will sing of the Doctor-Donna, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever."


End file.
